The Cursed Tokens
by H. B. Aspire
Summary: Pinkie Pie sets out to help this strange pony who looks...well strange. Will she able to help him? In order to do that they may need to travel all around Equestria to do it. Of course, the strange pony himself will need to endure Pinkie Pie's Shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Fan fiction written in between season one and two, but it was soon abandoned. I decided to revise the first three chapters and give it a shot. It is my first fan fiction ever written so I hope you like it. Also I am using this map created by Yoorbporick as a reference for my fan fiction so feel free to use this map when reading this. . :A/N **

Within Whitetail Woods is pallet of red and yellow colors from the leaves on trees. Unlike the Everfree Forest's untamed nature, Whitetail Woods seemed to be calmer since this was pony controlled land. It was both peaceful and beautiful. Birds could be heard chirping and bunnies seen hopping through the wood's floor where some fallen leaves laid. Despite its remarkable appearance, deep inside the woods was an odd anomaly. In a small clearing of trees was strange creature that resembled a pony, yet there was something odd about it. It laid there unconscious. Nearby, a bunny came out of its den and took notice a strange shiny object which lay next to the unconscious pony. It hopped up to it and cautiously started sniffing it.

"Uhhh…" mumbled the strange pony as he started to wake up. "Ooohhh…OW." He exclaimed to the sudden ache in his head. He quickly put his hoof up to his head help ease his pain. "Ow…why does head hurt…" he asked himself as he gently rubbed his head. He then opened his eyes and started to look around the area. "Where am I?" He questioned trying to get a fix on his surroundings. It was difficult for him since he was totally dazed and his headache was certainly not helping.

Suddenly out the corner of his eyes, he saw a sparkle. He turned his head to look towards the direction of the sparkle to find a small round object lying on the ground being sniffed by a small white bunny. It seemed to be a small golden coin of some sort. It had a picture of two hooves to which they were touching each other. The other side was completely blank however.

"What a strange coin... I wonder who it belongs to?" he muttered to himself trying to remember if the coin belonged to him. He soon realized that he could not recall any memories at all. He couldn't even remember his own name.

After a few minutes of pondering he looked back towards the coin. To take a closer look, he reached towards it to pick it up. As soon as his hoof made contact with the coin, it started to emit a blinding light which frightened the small white bunny and scurried away. The light was so intense that the pony had to cover his eyes with his other hoof. After beaming light for about a minute, the light disappeared in an instance. He slowly opened his eyes to see the coin had disappeared. The strange pony just sat there with amazement not having a clue what on earth happened.

While trying to make out the situation, the strange pony heard voices of other ponies nearby. He turned his head quickly forgetting about what had just happened.

"_Other ponies!" _he thought to himself out of excitement. "_Maybe they know where I am." _ Wanting to check it out, he struggled up to his hooves. His legs had fallen asleep so he had trouble taking his first steps. He then walked towards a bush where the voices were coming from.

As the strange pony was able to make it through the small bush of maze, he poked his head out to see who was talking. It was a small group of colts. Three of them were in a formation as if to gang up on the smaller colt. Leading the two others was a brown colt with a darker brown mane. He also had two hammers crossed in an "x" as a cutie mark. Another pony was red with a black mane and a Furnace as a cutie mark. The last pony in the group was a yellow colt with a grey mane. This one had a bed as a cutie mark. The smaller pony that the group was ganging up was a blond mane blue colt. Unlike the others he had no cutie mark.

"Come on Hammer! Please give me my blanket back!" cried the small blue colt.

"Aw, what's the matter? Gonna cry Blueberry?" harassed Hammer "What do you think Smithy? Think he's gonna cry?

"Haha, yea he is!" said Smithy.

"He's all sad 'cuz he doesn't have a blanket to cover up his blank flank" said the yellow pony in the back.

"Nice one Cot!" said Hammer while laughing.

"_Um, I guess I better should do something."_ he thought seeing as there weren't any adult pony there to stop them. He started moving out of the bush only to have the bush caught on his fur. "What the…" The strange pony looked back to see why he was not moving. He then started tugging at the bush to try and get out. After a few tugs the bush finally let go of the pony sending him tumbling forward toward Hammer. He stopped on his back right behind Hammer giving a gentle kick with one of his hind legs

Feeling the contact, Hammer quickly turned around. He looked back and forth the two other colts.

"What's wrong boss?" said Smithy slightly tilting his head.

"Someone touched me? Which one of you did it?" questioned Hammer with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"I'm okay!" said the strange pony who was dazed from the tumbling. He quickly shook his head and looked toward the small colt.

"Whoa sorry bud I didn't meant to uh…Kick you hehe…" explained the strange pony laughing nervously.

"Uh, no one poked you…." replied Smithy with a confused expression. "Cot and I weren't even near you"

"Yeah!" reassured Cot

"Huh..?" the strange pony was confused why the small colts didn't notice him. Before he could question the colts the smaller blue colt yelled out towards them.

"Please give me back my Blanket!" yelled the small blue colt, catching the attention of the four ponies. "My grandmother made it when I was a baby…" said the small blue colt holding back as if a dam was ready to burst.

"Well if you want it so much try and get it!" said the Hammer as he got on his hind legs and held up the blanket with his front legs. This prompted Blueberry to try and jump and reach his blanket.

"Ok, this is getting out of hand…" said the strange pony seeming to get a little annoyed by the three bullies. "Hey you, uh Hammer? Stop picking on that small colt!" the strange pony reached out a Hoof to get his attention.

"Hahaha, that's right jump for your…" Hammer was interrupted with a feeling of a pony's hoof poking his back. He once again turned around looking directly at the strange pony, but then looked toward his friends. "Alright which one of you is touching me…" said the infuriated brown colt. "You guys know I hate being touched!"

"But Boss!" said Smithy whit a shaky voice, "Honestly we didn't!" Hammer than started lecturing the two ponies about his hate for being touched by others

Meanwhile the strange pony was sitting there confused to as why they couldn't see him. He also noticed the Blue colt didn't notice him either.

"Am I invisible or something?" he asked himself. He looked at his two front hooves. "No, I can see me just fine…" The strange pony notice they were near a river so he trotted to the edge to see his reflection. His face turned white, or he felt it turn white since he could not see his reflection. He backed up quickly and fell on his flank.

"I-I can't see me? It can't be… I must be…A VAMPIRE!" the strange pony exclaimed. "…No wait that's just silly. Besides, they aren't invisible to people. …I think." The strange pony chuckled at his quick comical ruling. However, he still did not know why he was invisible. He also ruled out being a ghost since he still had the ability to touch. He looked back towards the group of colts. The Brown colt was still giving the lecture of why he didn't like being touched, making the strange pony give a quick snort. The smaller blue colt was off to the background with his head down. The strange pony felt sad for him and useless since he himself couldn't do anything. Or could he? He looked around his surroundings to find something to use. He noticed a big rock on the side of the river. He went to it to pick it up and inspect it. Suddenly, a sly smirk appeared across the strange pony's face as he thought of something he could do.

"Two words, PERSONAL HYGINE" said Hammer. "I mean have you noticed we use our hooves to walk everywhere and never seem to wash 'em on a regular basis?

"Yes boss, we know." Answered Smithy in a tone indicating they have heard this lecture many times before.

While Hammer kept lecturing to the group, group as in mostly Smithy, Cot eyes wandered from the scene only to have them widen "Uh, g…guys…."

"And don't get me started on how we handle our food!" Hammer kept on.

"G…Guys?" repeated Cot a little louder keeping his sight fixed on what he was looking at.

"Yes boss we kno-"

"GUYS!" yelled Cot startling the two ponies and finally catching their attention.

"What is it now Cot? Can't you see I'm talking here?" said Hammer annoyed that he got cut off from his lecture.

"T….t….t.." Cot could not get the words out of his mouth.

The two colts gave Cot a confused stare before turning around to see what he was staring at. Their gaze was met by a floating rock. Their eyes started to widen as it started to revolve. Finally it reveal a carved out message that would only widen their eyes some more and have their pupils the size of a small raisin. The message simply read, "Boo".

"AHHHH!" screamed the three frightened colts. They began tripping on each other as they began running away. All they left was a trail of dust behind their wake of fear. The strange pony couldn't help but fall backwards and let out roars of laughter.

"HAHahahehe, oh that was good one!" said the strange pony wiping a tear off his eyes. He then glanced towards the blue colt's direction to see that fear replaced his sadness. The strange pony quickly put down the rock and grabbed the blanket with his mouth to give to the young colt. He started trotting towards the colt to give it to him, but the colt was backing up with fear, ready to start running.

"Hey it's ok, I'm not gonna…" The strange pony cut himself off after realizing that the colt couldn't hear him.

All of a sudden, Blueberry started galloping away. Watching the colt gallop away, the strange pony let out a sigh decided that he would just fold the blanket and leave it in a spot so that the colt could come back and get it.

Then it struck him. He still needed some help. He didn't know where he was or who he was at that, and to make matters worse no one could see him. He looked around his surrounds. He noticed that there was a trail we he stood.

"Well this trail must lead to somewhere at least. As he started walking he heard a faint voice speak out.

"Thank you Mr. Ghost" said Blueberry in a shaky voice.

The strange pony turned around to see the small blue colt looking around. He couldn't help but to let out a small smile before continuing his trotting. He then stopped to a sudden realization. "Wait the colt probably knows the closest town or something. He turned round and noticed that the colt had already walk began trotting away. "Wait for me kid!" exclaimed the strange pony chasing the Small blue colt to catch up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright and sunny morning in Ponyville like always. The streets were filled with ponies coming back and forth the marketplace doing their morning shopping. A familiar pink pony with a huge grin pasted on her face was bouncing down one of the streets. Her curly, magenta mane bobbed up and down with every bounce she took. This pink hyper pony was of course none other than Pinkie Pie.

Today was exciting day to Pinkie Pie because it was her day off. So, today she was looking for one of friends to hang out with. Her first choice was of course her partner in prank crime, Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately, she was away in Cloudsdale to run some errands. Fluttershy was also busy with emergency in the Everfree forest. Pinkie's next choice was her bookworm friend, Twilight Sparkle.

As she was walking down the street leading to the library, she saw a white pony with a yellow mane galloping towards her with tears in her eyes. She ran past Pinkie at break neck speeds causing Pinkie to spin out of control to resemble a small tornado. A blue stallion galloped by as well.

"Dandy come back! I can explain!" called out the blue stallion towards the mare

"I'll never believe you again!" cried Dandy off in the distance.

After spinning for several seconds, Pinkie Pie stopped in place and stood there blinking out of confusion. She shrugged off what just happened and continued on with her huge grin again.

She finally arrived in front of a large tree. This was a unique tree because it was modified into a library. It also doubled as Twilight's home where she and spike had lived while in Ponyville. After just staring at the tree house for several seconds, she hopped right up to the door and knocked on the door using her head.

"Heeellooo? Twiiiliight you home?" sang Pinkie pie. The door suddenly started to open revealing a small scaly creature, Spike.

"Oh hey Pinkie." Spike said yawning, apparently waking up from a nap.

Spike was a baby purple dragon that twilight had hatched herself. He served Twilight as an assistant and communication link to the princess.

"You need something?" asked Spike

"Ya, is Twilight here? I was hoping we could hang out and stuff, like play in the park, or bake cupcakes, or Bake cupcakes in the park! Of course I don't know how we could do that since it will be hard to get the oven outside. Maybe if we get a long extension cord and—"

"Pinkie!" exclaimed Spike trying to make her stop her jabbering. "Sorry twilight isn't here right now. She had to leave to Canterlot for some important business"

"Oh…" said Pinkie lowering her head. "Well, how long will she be gone?"

"I don't know, she said like a week but…" responded spike with a bit of doubt in his voice. He then noticed the growing frown on Pinkie's face. "Well, how about finding someone else to hang out with?" he suggested trying to cheer her up.

All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie lifted her head with widened, gleeful eyes.

"Oh! Do you want to hang out spike? We could go play in the park, or bake cupcakes, or bake cupcakes in the pa—"

"ACTually…" Quickly interrupting Pinkie, "I'm busy um…" said Spike quickly looking around looking for an excuse. He looked back in the library and quickly thought of something. "Oh ya! I promised Twilight I would clean and organize the library while she was gone."

Pinkie poked her head inside the library to see how messy it was. She immediately noticed everything was organized.

"It doesn't look it needs cleaning to me." Said Pinkie.

"Uh…" uttered Spike. He slowly backed up to a book shelf and threw down a book behind his back. "Yes it is. It's so crammed up that books are randomly falling out.

"Well then, I'll help you!" cheerfully said Pinkie.

"No that's ok. You remember last time you tried to help clean the Library…" said Spike in a flat tone.

"Oh ya… I still don't know where that raccoon came from!" Pinkie said thinking back what had happened that day.

"So ya, busy today! Sorry I can't hang out with you today. Oh well have fun!" said Spike gently pushing Pinkie out the front door.

"But are you su—" Pinkie was cut off with the door quickly closing on her.

"Whew…" sighed Spike. He then looked up to see all the books had really fallen after he had pulled that first book. "Aw man…"

Pinkie Pie turned around and let out a big sigh. She immediately cheered up after remembering she still had more choices.

"Well there's always Rarity!" exclaimed Pinkie. She put her Grin back on her face and started hopping towards Rarity's boutique.

"CLOSED?" exclaimed Pinkie at the sign hanging on the door of Rarity's place. Right as she was about to grab the paper out of frustration the door swung open knocking Pinkie back on her flank. She swayed her head up with her eyes rolling around in a circular manner. She sees three figures at the door of the boutique, which all resembled Rarity's little sister

"Whoa. Sweetie Bell I didn't know you had twin sisters" said Pinkie. She shook her head to regain her eyesight. She quickly realized it was just one Sweetie Belle standing at the door way. She also had a worried expression on her face.

"Pinkie!" cried Sweetie Belle "Oh I'm sorry, are you ok?" Sweetie Belle quickly helped her up to her legs and started dusting her off with her tail.

"Yah, I'm okay" replied Pinkie with a short giggle. "Hey Sweetie bell where's your sister?"

"Oh, Rarity? She had to go to some fashion show in Fillydelphia. She said it was very important so she quickly packed and left. Sweetie replied as she dusted the last of the dirt off of Pinkie.

"Oh… Wait and she left you alone?" said Pinkie Pie

"Nah. She told me to go to ask the apple family if I could stay over for a while." Said Sweetie Belle picking up her bag. "I came back and packed some stuff after they said yes. I guess I was kinda excited and busted through the front door. Sorry."

"Haha, it's ok." said Pinkie Pie waving a hoof back and forth. "Hey! Maybe I'll go with you and see if Apple Jack wants to hang out."

"Oh they told me she went to Appleloosa to check up on the family over there."

"Aw, what really?" said Pinkie. She quickly felt as if a dark could was forming over her. All her friends were busy on her first day off since a while. She then quickly looked up toward Sweetie Belle to ask her one more question.

"Wait, can I still-" She stopped as she noticed Sweetie Belle had already left for the farm. Pinkie let out a sigh and turned around. She started trotting away with her curls slowly straightening out.

It was now about pass noon and Pinkie found herself sitting at an outdoor restaurant table. She has a daffodil and daisy sandwich in front of her which she had ordered a little earlier. She had a very gloomy expression on her face while she looked at her lunch. She then dropped her head into the sandwich and let out a big sigh.

"I guess this will be a boring day off…" she said with her words being muffled by the sandwich.

Her hair was almost completely straight at this time. She lifted up her head to see her face had left an imprint in the sandwich which made her chuckle a little. She took a bite of her sandwich which she chewed slowly. While savoring her sandwich, Pinkie looked up and scanned the area with her eyes. She lazily dragged her eyes left to right. In her head she named everypony that she saw since she knew everypony town. As she kept scanning, she came across a pony who was sitting by a tree by himself. She could not by the life her remember the name of. She had the sudden realization that it was because she had never seen him before.

"_WHOA! It's a new pony in town!"_ Pinkie Pie exclaimed. All of her gloom she had a second ago had disappeared. She was happy now she had something to do which was greeting and befriending a new pony. However, something was off. She couldn't tell exactly that it was a pony.

"_He seems really weird for a pony. It kinda looks like he's missing his…" _Pinkie actually couldn't put her hoof on it. "Maybe it's because he kinda far away. I'll go say hi to get a closer look. Pinkie Pie then rose from her table and started hopping towards the strange new pony.


	3. Chapter 3

The strange pony made his way down the dirt trail following the small blue colt, Blue Berry.

"Geeze how far out did these kids go out… Feels like we've been walking for a while now." said the strange pony, panting slightly. "This kid doesn't even look tired! I must be out of shape or something." The strange pony had been following the colt seeing if he would lead him to some sort of town where he could possibly get some help for his current situation. As they continued, the strange pony took notice of a sign on the side of the trail. He curved towards the sign to get a closer look. He quickly read the sign's contents in his head.

"According to this sign I'm headed to a place called… Ponyville." said the strange pony in his head. He couldn't help but chuckle at the name. "Ponyville huh? That sounds pretty…simple." He turned his head towards where Blue Berry was trotting. He immediately gasped has he noticed he lost sight of the small blue colt.

"Oh no! I lost him! This means I'm lost… FOREVER!" screamed the strange pony placing both his front hooves grasping his head. "Oh wait. I could just follow the dirt path…" The strange pony could feel his face getting red from his embarrassing stupidity. "Haha, silly me. The strange pony continued on towards the town of Ponyville.

As he continued to Ponyville, he tried to recall any memories he could use to remember why he was in the clearing, but he couldn't think of anything. He let out a sigh and looked around the scenery to get it off his mind.

The scenery amazed the strange pony. The path was lined with trees with red and orange leaves. Some leaves had fallen as well to which they had scattered al over the ground as well. The grass along the path looked perfect as if someone had cut it recently. Around the area he would see the occasion woodland creatures like bunny family near their den or a passing bird.

Soon the scenery had changed quickly. Instead of a trees running all over the landscape, there was now just green plains. It looked like someone had changed the season of the year.

While squinting his eyes, the strange pony saw silhouettes of tow buildings in the distance. A huge smile suddenly appeared on the pony's face. He jumped with glee knowing he found civilization, and maybe he could also find somepony to help him. He then burst into full gallop towards the town.

The strange pony had finally arrived to the edge of Ponyville, he couldn't stop himself from giving a "Wow!" under his breath. The town was quite appealing. It had very nicely colored buildings and perfected landscape. The buildings resembled small cottages which indicated that this town was probably a quaint little settlement. It didn't take much time for the strange pony to spot one of the town's citizens walking towards him. He trotted up to him to greet him.

"Excuse me sir, but could yo—" The strange pony cut mid-sentence because the pony had just walked by without giving him any kind of attention. The strange pony ran up to the pony again to try to get his attention but failed. The pony just kept walking minding his own business.

Not giving up, the strange pony went around town asking anyone that could maybe help him. He asked nearly dozens of ponies, but no one responded. With every try, the strange pony began to become more and more discouraged until he fell on his flank out of desperation.

"_Great…What am I supposed to do now?…"_ The strange pony thought to himself. He looked area of town admiring it some more. "_Hmm, I guess I can at least look around…"_

"Perfect!_" _exclaimed Pallet as he finished a paint stoke. Pallet was an aspiring painter in Ponyville. He wore a black beret and a purple coat to protect his brown fur. Of course he had a pallet as a cutie mark. He was finishing his painting that he was going to enter in the Fillydelphia art show. It was a painting of a landscape called "Landscape". Pallet wasn't really a good at naming things, but he was a decent painter.

"Alright, now that is done, all I need to do is finish this stoke for this water." Said Pallet talking to himself, "BUT, I can't—no—WON'T use any brush for this. I will use my lucky brush! Brushy!"

Pallet had a tendency to talk to himself, and sometimes, like this time, talk to himself very loudly. To make things stranger he would usually set himself up outside his shop to keep himself motivated. This would make the occasional passerby creeped out as Pallet talked to himself out loud. However, this never bothered Pallet.

The strange pony happened to pass near by the loud painter. He trotted towards the painter to get a closer look at what he was shouting about.

"Ok let see, um, where did I put Brushy?" Pallet asked himself "I'm sure I put it in here." Pallet walked into his shop to look for "Brushy" as the strange pony walked to the painting to examine it.

The strange pony got closer to the painting to inspect it. "Wow! Not bad…" commented the strange pony. While looking at the painting, a strange object caught the corner of his eye. He looked up from the painting and saw a pedestal with a red pillow. On the pillow was a Brush with the words engraved into the handle, "Brushy".

"Is this what his looking for?" the strange pony asked himself chuckling at the name. He immediately hatched an idea. "Hmm, let's see if this invisibility is useful for something…"

"Brushy! Where are you!" shouted Pallet coming outside of his studio not being able to find his brush. "Where did I-AH HA!" Pallet spotted his favorite bush siting on the pedestal he had made for it. "Ah silly me, of course I put you there. He walked over to the pedestal to grab it, but as soon as he got close, the brush suddenly leapt off the pillow falling to the ground. Pallet, staring for a second out of confusion, reached towards the brush again, only for it to hop away again.

The strange pony snickered in the privacy of his invisibility. "Heh, I guess being invisible has its perks as well" said the strange pony.

"Ah playing yet hard to get eh? Well, have at you then!" said Pallet getting ready to pounce the brush.

"Why aren't you disturbed at the fact that this thing is floating…" asked the strange pony in a flat tone. He then gasped as he saw Pallet flying towards him. He was able to avoid him at the last second.

"Ah, slippery one aren't you?" said Pallet in a impressed tone. The cat and mouse game of Pallet and Brushy began, making it quite a scene since this was happening outside. After many evades later, the strange pony was able to slip into Pallet's studio after another failed pounce resulted in Pallet hitting his head on the door frame. Few seconds later Pallet, recovered from his short daze and burst through his studio's doors exclaiming "Come out, Come out where ever you are!"

The strange pony was now on top of a wardrobe, panting from all the evading. He put the brush on the top surface of the wardrobe and held it down with his hoof.

"For a *huff*…For an artistic pony…*huff* He very athletic…" panted the strange pony. Right as he thought he could rest peacefully for a second he felt a heavy tug on the brush surprising him. He looked down to see Pallet hanging on the brush with only his teeth.

"Hah! I Haff chew now!" said Pallet carefully trying not to let go of the brush. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard throughout the studio, widening the ponies' eyes.

"Uh…" was all the strange pony could say before the whole wardrobe collapsed sending both ponies into a very painful down fall. The collapse had made a tray of paint that was close by flip and send all the paint flying out the open door of the studio.

"Uhh" groaned the strange pony waking up from his blackout. "How long was I—" the strange pony stopped mid-sentence when he heard Pallet's shaky voice.

"M-M-My…", stuttered Pallet, staring at his, now very colorful, painting. It was drenched from the paint that had flown out when the cabinet crashed down. "My…P-P-P"

The strange pony felt a wave of guilt hit once he saw what he had done. He only wanted to prank the painter a little not ruin his art.

"My Painting…It's…AMAZING!" exclaimed the excited painter catching the strange pony by surprise. "It's much better than that silly generic landscape painting. It has so much more…Pizzazz! And it's all thinks to you my little Brushy." Pallet took the brush with his tail and started prancing around with the strange pony looking on the scene with a face of confusion. "We are sure to win that prize now!"

After a few minutes of watching the strange scene, the strange pony shook his head and decided to leave the happy artist to his victory dance.

"Hmm, but what should I call this? Oh! I know! How about 'colors'!" said the gleeful painter.

It was Berry Punch's favorite time of the week. It was when she had her favorite sandwich from her favorite restaurant in Ponyville. She ate it as an early lunch so she could get her favorite seat outside of the restaurant. This was her reward for the week and something to keep her going for the rest of it. She lowered her head to smell the delicious dandelion sandwich what was in front of her. No other restaurant could prepare it like she liked it.

Meanwhile the strange pony was walking by recollecting his thoughts. It was soon interrupted by loud rumbling. The strange pony quickly looked around to see the source of the sound. When it went off the second time, he looked down to his stomach which had then twitched.

"Oh, I must be hungry." said the strange pony admitting his hunger. "Well this isn't good. I don't have any money to buy any food… Oh, plus no one can see me." The strange pony turned his head to the right to see a Purple pony sitting on a table smelling a sandwich. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the most beautiful, most graceful, most majestic…sandwich he had ever laid his eyes on. Of course he couldn't remember any other sandwiches he had seen since he had no memories. The strange quickly caught himself drooling and which he wiped it off his face. "No! I can't steal from somepony!" The strange pony's stomach gave out another rumble, this time louder. The strange pony gave glances to both his right and left. "Uh Ok this one time and I'll pay her back one day."

Berry Punch, who was still smelling her sandwich, finally went and took a bite of it. She chewed it very slowly to savor every flavor. While she ate she looked at Ponyville's scenery of a bustling town. It might have not been what most ponies called relaxing but she took it as appealing. She took another bite of her tasty lunch. As soon as she lifted her head up from taking the second bite, the sandwich suddenly floated right up in front of her. She just sat there chewing as she watched this strange phenomenon. The sandwich then slowly floated away from Berry.

Now, if this was any other pony they would either faint or run screaming, but this wasn't any other pony. This was Berry Punch and it was Berry Punch's FAVORITE sandwich. She felt more anger than fear growing inside of her. She WANTED her tasty meal back! She then got up and sprinted towards the sandwich with fierce determination in her eyes.

"_Well that was surprisingly easy_." commented the strange pony in his mind. "Hopefully this pony will be bothered how an object just got up and floated away." The strange pony turned his head towards where he had left poor confused pony. "_Haha, I bet she is still sitting there with he-. Oh boy…_"

Meanwhile, a blue stallion, Candle, was walking down the streets of Ponyville with a flower in his mouth, which was for his beloved, Dandy. He was happily humming along when suddenly he saw a floating sandwich quickly coming his way.

The strange pony was at full gallop looking back at Berry Punch who was gaining on him.

"GEEZE, this pony must really want this sandwich back!" said the strange pony looking back at his pursuer. The strange pony looked back in front of him only to see he was about to collide with a Blue stallion_._ "OH SHO—" was all the strange pony could say before he collided with the blue pony both ponies were sent tumbling dropping whatever they had been carrying. They ended up tumbling towards a nearby fruit vender stall and violently crashing into it.

A few seconds later, Candle regained consciousness and rose himself up from the debris and shook his head.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Berry as she ran up to help Candle up.

"I think so…" groaned the dazed blue pony. He shook his head and it suddenly struck him. He had lost the flower he was going to give his beloved Dandy. "My Flower! Where is it?" he exclaimed

"Umm…" hummed Berry as she looked around the area. "Ah! Is this it?" Berry said as she went over to the flower and picked it up with her mouth

"Yes! Thank you Miss!" graciously said thankful Stallion as he went over to Berry to grab the flower. Just about as he reached and grabbed the other end of the flower, a loud angry voice bellowed at them.

"AH HA! I KNEW IT!" said the mystery voice freezing both ponies. "YOU CHEATER! I KNEW YOU WERE SEEING SOMEONE ELSE!" yelled the mysterious voice once again. Both ponies, with now widen eyes slowly looked towards the direction the voice was coming from. Candle heart skipped a beat when he saw Dandy standing there with fumes coming from her ears. He then looked down and realized what it might have looked like he was doing from her view. He immediately let go and turned towards the angered Dandy.

"Baby, it's not what it looks like! I Swear!" exclaimed Candle.

"ITS OVER!" Dandy shouted back. She then promptly turned around and ran away crying.

"No wait! Come back I can explain!" cried out Candle as he dashed off after her

Berry stood there quite confused over the situation, but it soon disappeared as she remembered about her sandwich. She looked around and spotted her target. She happily trotted up to the sandwich with a grin on her face and sniffed it. She then lowered her head to take a bite.

Nearby, the strange pony awoke and lifted his head. He was quite dazed from the impact. He put a hoof on his head because his headache had come back.

"Whoa… What just happened?" He said looking around to grasp the situation. He then remembered what had happened and looked around for the sandwich. He spotted Berry who was happily eating her lunch.

"Fine, you can have it." said the strange pony admitting his defeat. He looked down at the debris that had broken his fall. He noticed some fruit that mixed in there. He looked through the fruit and picked out four apples. He pulled himself out of the debris and walked by the vender who owned the stall.

"Ya, I'll be taking these…I'll pay you back when I get the chance…" said the strange pony in a flat tone. However, the vendor just sat there horrified, watching the four apples floating away.

It was about noon, when the strange pony woke from his short nap. He got up to stretch and looked at the four apple cores he had eaten for lunch.

"It's not much, but at least it's something." Said the pony trying give light of the situation. He let out a sigh as soon as he remembered about his problem. "Oh right… I'm still invisible" The strange pony began thinking about the worst case scenario where he would be stuck like that forever. Still feeling a little drowsy from the nap he just had, he gave out a long yawn.

"Sleepy?" said a mysterious voice.

"aaawaah… Nah I just woke-" the strange pony stopped mid-sentence when he realized someone had talked to him. He looked down from his yawing position to meet two bulging eyes right in his face.

"Hiya!" said the bubbly pink pony "I'm Pinkie Pie!"

**A/N: And so concludes the first three chapters introducing the 2 main characters The "Strange" pony's name will be in the next chapter. Anywho, I hope I got you interested in my fan fiction. If at least one person likes it, I will keep going. Criticism is always welcomed! As long as it's constructive. I want to improve as a writer, and what better way than learning from your mistakes? =D** **A/N**


End file.
